The Sjindig
by IAmAHedgehog
Summary: This one is for the Yognau(gh)ts. When Strawfingers attacks at the Sjindig, a new magic comes to light. A frightening magic that takes away people's regenerate ability. Now the Yogs must wage war on Strawfingers, and kill or be killed. Permanently. But there's a horrible prophecy. Should Strawfingers die from the regeneration spell, so will several of their own. So who will it be?
1. Chapter 1

**AN**

**Why hello there. This is a story I dreamt up after watching one of Sjin's 'Feed the World' videos containing Stawfingers. I thought I'd write it out seeing as how I basically got the whole plot line done in my head. Sometimes I love my brain. Other times... ANYWHO, it is told in alternating POV. Admittedly I probably won't stick to that format. OKAY, onto the story!**

* * *

><p><span>Strawfingers<span>

He looked into the cauldron and at the bubbly purple liquid inside. He added a few more ingredients, just as the ancient scroll said. He walked over to a jar containing a fermented spider eye. Strawfingers threw the eye into the boiling liquid and observed it. When the mix turned a deeper shade of violet, he conferred to the scroll.

_It is complete._

He strolled over to a rack with weapons on it, and selected a sword. He walked back to the cauldron with the sword and dipped the blade into the purple goo. He pulled it back out and inspected it. The sword suddenly shone a brilliant purple light that was painful to look at. When the light subsided, he observed his work. It no longer glowed, but it seemed as if the metal of the sword was infused with a purple shine of sorts.

_Now for testing._

He called over a servant with a hunched back. "Take me to your chambers servant."

"But sir-"

"Just do it you imbecile!" he yelled at the idiot. He followed him to the slave's chambers. Honestly, he didn't know why he put up with the fool. Probably because it was much harder to find a slave with the regeneration ability, something only found in the Playaak, and none of the Mobai. Although Strawfingers was a Playaak, which was exactly what he needed for this particular spell. If this worked... He would be the ruler of all of Yogs.

The slave stopped in front of a simple stone doorway. "This is it?" Strawfingers asked. The slave nodded. Strawfingers entered the room. It was a small one, only five metres in length in a square room. There was a simple bed with a wolf-skin as the blanket.

"This is where you regenerate?"

"Yes master."

"Good."

And with that, Strawfingers swung the sword and decapitated the slave. He watched the corpse. Sky-blue light shone from the body and separated head, and it grew brighter and brighter until you could no longer see the body. The light suddenly cut of and disappeared, and the body along with it. This was how everything died in Yogs, there was the light, and then the body was gone. The Mobai stay permanently dead, but the Playaak's bodies disappear with the light, and then they reappear somewhere else alive and completely fine.

Strawfingers watched the bed carefully, scanning it for the blue of the regeneration light. A bed was a typical place to regenerate, all Playaak learn to regenerate onto their beds as children. The only time they won't is when the bed is destroyed, then they regenerate to the place they were born. When the light didn't appear, he looked down to the sword with the purple hue.

_It worked. It finally worked!_

A smile crossed across his face. The only thing left in his way to domination was the Order of Yogs. The only problem with that was that all members were Playaak. In fact, they were the only surviving Playaak in the entire world besides Strawfingers. But that's why he concocted the spell. Now they can't regenerate. Unfortunately, the spell had to be infused onto a solid object. He couldn't just release it as rain or a fog. It also had to be the object that killed the Playaak, making life more difficult for him.

_But it doesn't matter, they'll all die anyway. Plus, it'll be more fun to gut them. Oh yes, they will die. And I'll save that blasted farmer for last!_

* * *

><p><span>Sjin<span>

Sjin laughed from his kitchen window. He couldn't believe the day had finally come. His barnyard party, the 'Sjindig' as he liked to call it, was today. He looked at the clock on the wall. It wasn't until noon and it was 6 o'clock in the morning. He woke up just at the crack of dawn to get everything ready. With a groan he realised how muck work had to be done around the farm to get it presentable for the party. Along with getting all the tables and chairs and food an-

"Shit."

He suddenly realised the extent of the work on his hands. He would definitely need help. And he knew just the person... He stood up from his breakfast of sausage and eggs and walked over to the phone. He looked at his phonebook, just to make sure he got the right number and started dialling and waited.

"Captive Creeper Bar and Grill, this is Minty speaking," said the person.

"Hey Minty, it's Sjin."

Her voice suddenly went quiet and Sjin could hear yelling through the phone. Suddenly there was a loud crash and the sound of something being punched with a loud, 'OOF'.

"Sorry Sjin, what were you saying? Some ass thought he could beat me in an arm wrestle."

"And did he?"

"God no, his arm is on the floor."

"And where is the rest of him?"

"On his way to the hospital I guess. Bastard is lucky he's a Playaak. So what's up?"

Sjin began to start explaining the reason for his call, but then he was interrupted again. "Sorry Sjin, just one more second. WILL SOMEBODY CLEAN THAT BLOOD UP?! Sorry, go ahead Sjin, what's on your mind?"

"Ugh, the Sjindig is on today and I really need help, and then your name popped into my head. Could you help getting stuff ready if that's okay?" When he was answered with silence for a few moments, he cursed himself for even trying.

"Nah that's okay Sjinny, I'll be there when my shift is over. I can't believe even though I'm the owner I have to work!" She groaned. Sjin laughed. "I should be over in 5 minutes, why don't you get started now? Seriously, I saw how much stuff you have to do, if you don't start now you'll still be going when the party's over!"

"Okay Minty, see you then." He said his goodbyes and hung up. He took a deep breath and sighed. He walked out of the farmhouse and into the barn. He had to feed the animals first, then he'll start getting ready. With another sigh, he got back to work.

* * *

><p>It was around 10 o'clock when Minty showed up. With a nod and a brief hello, they soon got back to work. Minty volunteered to prepare the food seeing as how she is the better cook. When Sjin protested, she looked at him and said, "Well I am. We've established this when we both brought pies to Zoey and Rythian's party and everyone adored mine while it took extreme effort to not throw it up while you were around," she stated. "Also, you're a guy, so you have to do all the manual labour," Sjin opened his mouth to reply and Minty raised her eyebrows, daring him to go on. Sjin huffed, and stomped over to the shed where the tables and chairs where.<p>

It took another hour until Sjin was done setting up, but when he was, he walked back to the house to see how Minty was going with the food. Minty was a lovely person, albeit a tad bit egotistical, and she was always willing to help with everything. She was the most productive person he knew, which was the main reason he asked her specifically to help. Although she was kind, if you pissed her off, she was almost a completely different person. She turned into the complete behavioural opposite of what she normally is.

He walked into the kitchen and was immediately amazed by the feast set in front of him. There were 3 whole chickens cooked in lemon and lime juice. There were fruity pavlovas, chocolate cakes and everything you could dream of that was delicious. When she caught him staring, Minty looked at him smugly. "I know, I'm bloody amazing,"

"My God... How the Hell did you cook all of this in under an hour?" he asked incredulously.

"Cause I own a bar and I need to make the food and get it to the customers fast, otherwise a fight will break out and I'll have to break someone's nose. Plus a little bit of magic helps," she answered. Sjin reached towards one of the pavlovas to scrape a bit of cream of, but he was cut short when Minty slapped his hand away.

"OW!" he yelped. He grabbed his hand and cradled it. When he was done seething in pain he walked over to an arm chair and sat down. "You know it _is _actually _my _party this food is for," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah but it's the food _I _cooked for it so I don't care," Minty replied. She glanced at the clock on the wall. "Come on, everyone else will be here in an hour, we better get this food on the tables." Minty marched Sjin out the front door, a plate of whole chicken in each hand. As soon as he came back she sent him back out with another chicken and a plate of ham.

_You know, I thought because it was my party I'd be the one ordering around the helpers._

He turned to say his thought to Minty, but stopped when he saw she was looking at him through the doorway with an eyebrow raised questioningly as to why he wasn't moving his backwards farmer backside. He let out an exasperated sigh and continued the task of moving the food.

_Apparently not._

They continued transporting the delicious hunger reducing stuff for another 10 minutes. "Oh good Lord we are finally done." Minty moaned.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I had to carry most of it and all of the heavy food." he reasoned.

"A girl doesn't wanna get her hands dirty."

"Didn't you rip a guy's arm out?"

"Yeah but that's just blood. I disrespect any girl who gets squeamish at the sight of blood."

"So you're okay with blood but not getting you're hands greasy?"

"Yup."

"You're impossible."

"Baby I know," she laughed. Sjin checked the time once more and they began walking to the docks at the back of his house to greet the guests, who would be arriving anytime soon. They got to the docks, finding no one there yet, and he sat down on the dock benches. Sjin turned to Minty. "Thanks Mint, you've been a real lifesaver. Seriously I couldn't have done it without you."

Minty gave Sjin a quick peck on the cheek. "Aw, thanks Sjin, I'll help anytime," she said as Sjin blushed.

_Good God, I hope she doesn't know I have a massive crush on her._

They sat on the bench for a bit more, talking and watching the ocean for oncoming boats. "So Sjin, what's gonna happen today?" Minty asked.

"Uh I have a few barn games planned, plus Zoey's band is gonna play at the start."

"Zoey's coming? Jesus, keep her away from Duncan, or she'll kill him for sure," she warned.

"I know, can't say I blame her after Duncan basically nuked her. I heard that the radiation almost made her body not regenerate, and she lost an arm for good."

"She did. She and Rythian came to my bar and she had a bionic arm. Ah well, at least she's coming, her band is pretty great thou-"

BAAAAAAAAAAHM.

Sjin looked out into the ocean and saw what interrupted Minty. There was a small steamship coming towards them, with a yacht not to far behind them. He could vaguely make out the figures of the Rail brothers on the steam ship. "Well I guess they're finally here."

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN<strong>

**And there we have it! The first chapter. Your criticism is welcome, negative or positive.**

**By the way, did you see what I did with the species names?  
><strong>

**Playaak = Player  
><strong>

**Mobai = Mob**

**Eh, eh? Yeah, I'm not all that creative.**

**Anyways, see you in the next one. Like is you liked it, fav if it is a favourite, follow... If you like to stalk me?...**

**BAI!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**

**Oh hey there. I've recently discovered that this story has a follower and 22 views. Which is surprising. And to my one follower I'd like you to write a review. Partly because I want to know who you are, so I can hug you, and love you, an-**

**OKAY! ON TO THE STORY!**

Minty

Minty stood up next to Sjin as the other guests arrived. When the relatively small steam ship pulled up, she secured it to the deck and turned around to see Sjin do the same with the yacht. She looked up with a grin as she saw walking down the plank in their usual overalls Strippin and Benji, the two halves of the Rail brothers and frequents at her bar. She quickly greeted them before wandering to the other side of the docks to see who arrived on the luxury yacht. She watched in slight amusement as Sips, Sjin's former contractor, stroll onto the dock slightly overdressed in a rather dapper tuxedo.

They all greeted each other, but were surprised when an icy blast blew across the docks. A dark blue mist rose from the water and quickly collected into a human shaped figure. The mist rolled back into the ocean, leaving a familiar person named Rythian. Minty couldn't help but be impressed, it was quite the grand entrance. He shaked his left foot, and more of the mist rolled out of his shoe.

_Something is different with Rythian._

Minty noticed that the sorcerer's usually friendly yet determined faced was replaced with one that was just cold and stony. "Is Duncan here yet?" he asked quietly.

"No," Minty replied.

"Good," was all he said. She watched Rythian as he observed the other guest, before his eyes landed on Sjin. Minty knew that Rythian forgave Sjin a while back for accidently destroying their previous country with Duncan in a massive fight with him, but that didn't stop Sjin from visibly paling.

"Is Zoey still coming?" she heard Sam ask.

"Yes, but she's just getting ready. And _he _still frightens her." He basically spat out the word 'he', and Minty knew he was talking about Duncan. The one who killed her. The one who almost made her not regenerate. Everyone went quiet. It was like that for almost a minute. They all were Duncan's friends (except Rythian), and quite frankly he was one of Minty's best customers. The situation was to awkward to talk about.

"Come on everyone! We got a party to have!" said Sjin before the situation got that much more awkward. They all followed Sjin to the tables, and Minty couldn't help but feel proud of herself as she saw the other guest's mouths water at the feast before them. They all sat down and began to prepare to serve the food when Sjin shouted, "OI! Not until the others arrive and the band plays!" Everyone, including Minty, had an expression reminiscent of a kid who's hand has been caught in the cookie jar.

They made small talk until the others arrived, and Minty found out that Strippin and Benji had begun to make a 30 minute long rollercoaster that went underwater, through a ring of fire and shot the rider off the rollercoaster and into a pool of water. She also found out that Sips was thinking of building another dirt factory, and wanted to employ Sjin again. Minty learned from Rythian that Zoey was doing well, and the bionic arm was helping her out a lot. She said how good that was before moving over to the drinks stand to fill her glass with beer.

Minty and Sjin were in the middle of a heated discussion on how best to bake a potato, when a huge shadow fell over the small group. She looked up to see a huge owl flying dangerously above them, with a lot of profanity coming from the two riders. "FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" the rider in front of the other said before the owl crashed into the wheat field 50 metres in front of the group. The owl stood up from the two riders then flew away, but the riders remained in their spread-eagle positions. They rushed over to them with a worried look on their faces. Before they reached them, the two jumped up, revealing who they were. "JESUS CHRIST! Hannah, Nilesy, are you okay?" said Sips. Minty didn't know why she didn't immediately know who they where, because the fact that Hannah has an obsession with owls and the giant owl kind of gave it away.

"Nevah veen besha!" said Nilesy groggily.

"Is he drunk already?" asked Benji.

"No, he's got a concussion. Hang in there a bit Nilesy, regenerating takes a bit longer with a head injury." replied Hannah, slightly glowing as her regeneration ability healed her cuts and bruises.

"Ohgay Hamma." His body then glowed a much brighter than Hannah's as his worse injury was healed. He then stumbled around swearing and cursing extensively. "Bloody fucking Hell Hannah. When you said 'I will pick you up' I didn't think you meant nearly fucking kill me!" he cursed in his heavy Scottish accent. "Teach the bird how to fly and not crash land before you offer to fly someone on it!"

Everyone was looking at the pair in shock, but Sjin was distraught. "MY CROPS!" he shrieked as his fell to his knees in the crater the owl left. Minty couldn't help but feel sorry Sjin, thinking of all the hours he must of spent hoeing and sowing. She didn't really know what to do, so she kind of pathetically patted his shoulder. "Sshh. There, there Sjin, it'll be okay." Sjin looked at her incredulously. The she just awkwardly stepped back. Sjin suddenly just picked himself up, and planted the fakest and creepiest smile ever. "OKAY EVERYBODY, SO NOW THAT MY WHEAT FOR THE YEAR HAS MOSTLY BEEN DESTROYED I GUESS THERE'S NOTHING LEFT TO DO BUT WAIT FOR THE OTHERS EH?" he said in a maniacally.

* * *

><p><span>Rythian<span>

Rythian kept looking at Nilesy sideways. "Are you sure you're _completely _ fine?" he said, watching Nilesy carefully.

"Oh stop asking me if I'm bloody fine. I am completely competent I'll have ya know."

"O-kay then."

He turned to Sjin to ask him where the really heavy ale was, but he wasn't there. He looked around and noticed that Sjin wasn't to be seen. Rythian mumbled something like a curse, than wandered off to find him. He didn't have to search far. As soon as he stepped away from the other Sjindig goers, Sjin appeared with more friends who had recently arrived. But not all of them could be considered friends though.

"Hey guys, look who's here! Simon, Lewis and... Duncan." said Sjin, his voice significantly quieting at the mention of Duncan. Rythian whipped his head around after hearing the last name mentioned. His eyes raged fire, literally. His normal violet irises where replaced with ones of scenes of an infernal craze, and Duncan was matching his glare, minus the fire eyes. Duncan walked over to him, with a cocky smirk on his face. "Hey Rythy, how's miss Zoey?" he said, obviously trying to set off the sorcerer's rage, which something that only an idiot would try to do.

_Don't kill him. As much as you want to don't kill him._

Rythian clenched his teeth. "Fine. No thanks to you."

"Oh, but it was purely accidental that she got hit. Instead of you." Rythian knew he was trying to get a reaction out of him, and dear God was it working. "Which reminds me Rythian, where were you to save her? You obviously could've prevented the nuke exploding if you were there."

"I was out."

"Out where? Where you getting drunk with that dinosaur Playaak Teep and Ravs? Where were _you_ Rythian when Zoey needed you most?" Duncan said, the cold smirk never leaving his face.

The fire in Rythian's eyes went out suddenly. Duncan's ego was over-inflating because he knew he had just managed to talk down him, Rythian the sorcerer, by using nothing but his own emotions against him. But only a fool would think they could beat the most powerful sorcerer in the world so easily, because the fire in Rythian's eyes were replaced with a snowstorm. His rage had turned into something even scarier, a cold rage. The air around everyone grew increasingly colder, matching Rythian's own coldness. Frost was already starting to set on everything.

_Alright, THAT'S IT!_

"You killed her Duncan. You almost killed her permanently. Zoey lost an arm for good, it's not ever growing back. She spent 7 months in intensive care, and another 4 still in the hospital. But that isn't what makes me hate you most. It's the fact that when she finally woke up, she was different. She wasn't happy with everything anymore. She became almost as cold as I am now. But you still terrify her. The mention of your name makes her cringe and flinch, even when she's in the safest place possible.

"So tell me Duncan, are you still going to smirk when you think about the ruins of Blackrock Castle?" Duncan had paled so much that he could blend into the frost surrounding everyone.

"ENOUGH!" Everyone turned to Sjin in surprise after his outburst. "Duncan, you should be ashamed of yourself. You almost killed _Zoey_ for God's sake. You could at least show some remorse." Duncan found a sudden interest in his feet, and couldn't move his gaze to Sjin, let alone Rythian who was still staring daggers at him.

Rythian looked around at the other party guests, who just looked back at him in pure shock after basically baring his teeth at Duncan. He finally noticed the cold and frost that he caused, and snapped his fingers. The frost, the cold and the clouds all disappeared, and the heat of Summer returned to the farm. "I'm going to find Zoey," he said plainly. Sjin nodded, then motioned for him to follow. He walked away from the others and to Sjin, who was waiting around the side of the barn house.

"I'm sorry Sjin, I shouldn't have done that. The magic and the yelling. But my god, Duncan wa-"

"It's fine Rythian, really. And you're right, Duncan was being a total dickhead. I'm starting to think inviting him was a moment of pure insanity."

Rythian stared at him. "Then why _did _you invite him Sjin," he asked.

"Because it would've been pretty rude. Also I forgave him a long time before you did for starting that fight in the old world with me. There really wasn't a reason _not to."_

"Huh," was Rythian's response.

"Like I said, I made my peace with Duncan, it's time you did to. Or the next fight that blows up the world will be between you and him," laughed Sjin.

"You know I can't do that, not after what he did to her," Rythian said sadly. The sound of new arrivals from the docks interrupted what ever it was that Sjin was going to say next. "Off you go Rythian, go get Zoey, she'll be playing in an hour with her band. And bring Teep along to!" Sjin quickly added. Rythian nodded, then pointed his hands down towards the ground and concentrated hard. The familiar purple mist rose from the ground and enveloped him, and with that, he was gone.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN<strong>

**Alrightio, there's the second chapter for you peoples. Sorry for not updating recently, school holidays are coming to an end and I wanted to be as lazy as possible...**

**And never fear, Strawfingers shall be gate crashing the Sjindig soon. Maybe in the next chapter. Or the one after. I don't know, I'll keep you on your toes.**

**BAI!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**

**Sorry I've been gone a long while, school's been a bitch... And thank you LeafeonPrincess for that review!**

**On to chapter 3, where all you Zoethian shippers get a hint of fluffiness.**

* * *

><p><span>Zoey<span>

Zoey was in the workshop in their base when Rythian teleported to their new home in the desert. She sighed, she knew exactly why he had come back.

"You're back early," she deadpanned.

"The party's barely even started. Come on Zoey, they're all waiting for you. Your band is playing and you're the only one who can actually speak our language so they can't play without you," he said, trying to convince Zoey to come.

_He doesn't get it does he?_

She walked over to a workbench and selected a thin metal rod before turning to Rythian. "I'm not going Rythian, get it through your head. The band can play a few songs without singing anyway. Now if you don't mind, can you move your ass over there and get the sonic screwdriver from the top shelf." She knew she was being to harsh on her friend, but she didn't care. There was a time when she'd beg him to go to a party with her, but after the explosion...

The bombing of Blackrock Castle left her different than before, mentally. She was no longer easy going. Now she was just rude and sarcastic, belittling anyone who pissed her off. Although it did leave her with one less arm, she knew her complete personality change had hit Rythian the hardest. But she really didn't give a shit.

She held out her hand as Rythian handed her the sonic screwdriver, turning it on and waving it up and down her cybernetic arm. When the buzzing from the screwdriver stopped, she placed it on the table. She then sat down on a stool and picked up the metal rod. She could feel Rythian's violet eyes on her, but she had become increasingly better at ignoring it, so she did just that when any other person would've squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze.

She stuck the metal rod in between two joints in the robotic arm and fiddled around the inside with it as Rythian tried to convince her to go to the Sjindig.

"Come on Zoey, you need to get out at some time. You can't just stay in the base hiding from Duncan forev-"

_WHAT!?_

Zoey swore as sparks flew from her arm after jerking the rod upwards sharply. She swung around to Rythian, eyes blazing. "Do you think I'm hiding Rythian? Do you think I'm cowering in fear because of that stupid scientist?!" Rythian opened his mouth to apologise but Zoey's hand flew up to silence him. "You know you're right, I am hiding, even if I don't want to mention it. You've seen me stay away from anything that even remotely reminds me of Duncan. Well I'm sick of it! I'm sick of hiding away from the fucking douchebag! You want me to go to Sjin's party? Well than let's fucking go!"

* * *

><p>They were at Sjin's farm in under ten minutes. Zoey had refused to teleport there, saying the purple mist and everything makes her sick. "We'll take the phone box," she had said. Rythian stumbled out of the big blue box at the farm, and Zoey strolled out calmly. They had appeared at the docks, where everyone was greeting the last few to arrive by boat. It appeared that they materialised on the docks exactly ten seconds after Rythian had left the farm to go get Zoey.<p>

"Rythian, Zoey! But- but Rythian, you just left! How could you get here so quickly?!" Sjin said in utter confusion.

"It's a space and time machine. I can appear where and whenever the Hell I want," Zoey said, pointing to the phone box behind her.

"O-kay then," Sjin said, surprised at her frankness. The other guest came to greet her, but jumped in surprise as a human sized T-Rex stomped out of the phone box. Zoey laughed. Teep always was the one to make a grand entrance. "It's okay, it's just Teep," she quickly explained. The guest calmed down amazingly fast as they recognised the ow and arrows and the red bandana that symbolised Teep on the dinosaur. She turned around but stopped as she saw Rythian staring at her. His steely gaze was twinged with sadness.

_He caught me laughing, _she thought. _He thinks the 'old' me is coming back._

She huffed. Nothing ever went by Rythian unnoticed.

She soon found herself surrounded by the other females at the party, namely Hannah, Kim and Minty. On any other occasion, she would've simply pushed these girls away and go find Rythian to demand that they go, but seeing as they were friends, she was willing to push aside her snarky attitude for a moment.

The girls were in the middle of discussing how best to paralyse a guy when Zoey heard the voice she had been dreading to hear for a long, long time.

"Hello Zoey," said Duncan.

Her body immediately tensed, and she noticed Hannah and Minty step in front of her protectively. Though an odd part of her was touched by her friend's protectiveness, the panic that overtook her quickly washed away any awareness of that fact. Her eyes wildly searched for any means of escape, calculating how long it would take for her to reach the blue phone box. There was no escape. Any way of fleeing would just make a scene, if you were to ignore the one they were making now.

She calmed slightly as she felt Rythian appear behind her. Her hand found his, and she grasped on for dear life. Her grip was like a vice, and there was no way she would be letting go right now. She quickly turned to him, her eyes finding his and the pure terror in them clear. She swallowed, turned back to Duncan and breathed.

"...H-hello D-Duncan," she said, barely audible.

"So how are you Zoey? Doing well?" She couldn't look up meet him, and her knees almost gave way.

_Well, shit._

She saw the crowd gathering around them, and if the hairs standing up on the back of her neck said anything, they were staring. Her breathing was breaking out of rythym and she began hyperventilating. That's when she saw Sjin rushing over, with Teep not far behind.

She didn't know what it was, perhaps it was the sight of Sjin racing over to help and she didn't want to look like a damsel in distress, but a wave of courage washed over her.

_I won't let my fear of him control me._

She looked him in the eye with a cold glare and simply said, "Quite well thank you. How's the nuclear research coming? Be careful, who knows what will happen if it exploded?" Zoey deadpanned. The irony suddenly struck Zoey that it would be _her_ that would know the most about a nuclear explosion.

Zoey's reply raised Duncan's eyebrows, but he played along. "Oh I will, you take care now." Duncan moved to go off, but was signalled by Sjin to come to him.

_Gee, I wonder what the Hell that is about._

Zoey smirked to herself. She slid a small bit of metal across her forearm on the cybernetic arm, revealing a small screen. She tapped an option that said 'AUDIO CATCHER', then pointed her index finger at Sjin and Duncan. The device soon picked up their conversation.

"... be nice to her Duncan, you already put her through enough."

"What do you expect me to do?! Clap after her performance?!"

"Yes actually, that's a fucking marvellous idea, I'm sure that'll make it up to her," said Sjin, the sarcasm rolling off his tongue. "Do that and _KEEP _being kind to her maybe Duncan?"

"Okay then, fine but I don't wa-"

"Are you eaves dropping on them Zoey?"

Zoey stifled a yelp of surprise as Rythian stepped in front of her. He raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Nooooo, why do you ask?" Zoey quickly said, but her voice betrayed her and she sounded completely guilty. She quickly hid her cybernetic arm behind her, madly fumbling to turn the audio catcher off. She grinned at him, and Rythian just stared back at her with his eyebrow still raised. "Come on Rythian, my band's about to play, come watch... Or listen?" she scrambled out, grabbing Rythian's hand and practically dragging him to the makeshift stage.

She climbed on the stage, and said hello to her peculiar band mates. There was a testificate (a Mobai human) named Paul, a red mushroom named George, a brown mushroom named John, and a sheep named Ringo. It certainly was a strange, but together they formed the 'Jailhouse Five'. Her band mates went to their respected instruments, and looked at her to confirm start. She gave the signal, and the music started. Her cue to start singing was quickly approaching. She counted the beats, took a deep breath, and began singing.

* * *

><p><span>Duncan<span>

Duncan was vaguely aware that Zoey had stopped singing when he snapped out of his trance. He widened his eyes as he realised how, or more importantly _who_ put him into the drowsy state.

_Zoey put me in a fucking trance! But how!?_

He remembered that to be put in any trance-like state that you had to be the victim of a spell that put you in the slight comatose. But you had to _HEAR _the spell, that was the problem. He skimmed over his conversation with Zoey, but found nothing. That left her song. But there were none of the spell words he racked his brain with. But there was nothing else she said that he heard anyway, so what was it?

When everyone started clapping after they made sure the Jailhouse Five were finished the song, his eyes found Sjin, who was giving him a pointed look. He sighed. He stood up with the other guests and clapped, while listening to the other people's praises.

"Yay Zoey!-"

"-New favourite band."

"-Voice of an angel."

"-The rest of the band's pretty good as well."

Even he had to admit, her singing was pretty good. The song suited her voice so much it could've put you in a tranc-

_HER VOICE! She can put people into a trance with just her voice!?... Interesting..._

He looked back at Sjin, who was still giving him that look. He huffed, and decided to cheer like the rest of them. "Woohoo, Zoey!"

The effect was instantaneous. Zoey snapped her head around at Duncan, and glared. But she didn't stop at that, oh no. She grabbed the microphone and hurled it full pelt, and Duncan's head was the target. The microphone hit him square on the nose and also the mouth. He heard a crack from his nose, and soon the metallic taste of blood was in his mouth. He howled shamelessly. Some people were shocked, others were unsurprised, and a handful were containing laughter behind their hands. He spat out blood, and looked up at Zoey. His face was caught somewhere between a scowl and a snarl. Zoey returned the expression with equal ferocity.

He noticed Rythian leading her off the stage, but his eyes were locked on Zoey. He glared at her with all his might before the regeneration light taking place around his lower face removed his vision temporarily.

_That little bitch! I'll make her pay, I'll make all the ones she loves become all the ones she loved!_

* * *

><p><span>Rythian<span>

After the... unethical events at the stage, Sjin quickly declared the party started and the food to be eaten. Needless to say, that quickly removed said unethical events out of everyone's thoughts shockingly fast. He tried to find Zoey through the crowd, quickly searching for her to see if she was okay. There was a voice in the back of his head saying, _you fret over her too much. _But he didn't care. After Duncan attacked, you could never be too careful.

It well and truly sucked.

He caught Zoey near the apple bobbing station. He began to walk over, but he felt a claw over his hand. His fighting instincts kicked in, and he turned to face his attacker and kick the living shi-

It was only Teep. In his humanoid form too.

_Damn I'm jumpy._

He chuckled slightly, and turned fully towards his strange scaly friend. Teep's mother was jinxed while Teep was in the womb, and the curse, instead of affecting her, went accidently straight to Teep. The jinx made Teep mute, but also covered in green scales and had two slight horns coming from his temples and pointing to the back of his head. Though the jinx had a strange, unintended side affect. It gave Teep the ability to change into a T-rex. This of cause, made Teep look _extremely _badass.

Rythian jolted back to the present, where Teep was pointing at Zoey, and then pointed at Duncan.

_Oh, fuck._

Duncan was giving Zoey a death stare, Zoey completely oblivious. Rythian turned back to Teep. His dinosaur-friend had a worried look in his eye, and motioned for him to go over to Zoey. He walked briskly over. Zoey's face lit up slightly as she saw him walk over. He was unsurprisingly surprised at her smile.

_The old her is really coming back. Back through that cold, tough exterior._

But that smile didn't last. "Don't look now Zoey, but Duncan is giving you the best/meanest death stare I have ever seen." This of cause made Zoey immediately look, and her eyes widened as she caught Duncan's stare of pure hatred. She started shaking, and hyperventilating. Zoey was having another panic attack. They were getting even more common. He led Zoey away from the party, and over a hill where nobody could see them. He sat Zoey down and knelt before here.

"Zoey look at me," he said, but Zoey's eyes kept wildly searching for escape. "Zoey _look _at me!" Her head whipped around and she stared straight into his eyes, the fear overly evident in them. It quickly filled him with sadness.

"Zoey, breathe. In and out. That's it. Deep breaths."

She stopped hyperventilating, and then looked at him as if finally taking in that he was there. She madly tried to scramble away, but he held on to her wrist. "NO RYTHIAN! You can't be near me! If Duncan hates me he'll attack me, and you'll get hurt!"

"You're safe with me, Zoey. And I'm the most powerful sorcerer in the world, do you really think he can just waltz in and attack those I love. I'm a powerful mage Zoey, not some bumbling fool," he sighed.

"No you're right, you're not some bumbling fool. You're _MY _bumbling fool."

Rythian couldn't hold it anymore after that, he leaned in and kissed the girl he has loved for so long. She was surprised at first, her body went tense. But then she relaxed and returned the kiss.

That was when the screaming started.

**AN**

**Ooh, cliffhanger! And ominous too!**

**Just two things I need to clear over with you guys:**

**1) In my version of this story, Duncan actually nuked them. Like actually-went-over-with-a-plane-and-dropped-a-bomb nuked them. He didn't set the trap thing that Zoey tempered with to destroy it and then exploded like in the original series.**

**2) Yes, regeneration also healing them is a bit tacky, but I needed a way to explain gaining back health/healing like in the original game. It just worked okay?**

**Also if you want to see what Teep looks like in his 'humanoid form', look up "Silurians" on google images. It's off Doctor Who. They look badass.**

**BAI!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**

**HOLY SMOKIN' BUCKETS!**

**This story has reach over 150 hits people! That's just... awesome. Seriously, did not expect that to happen. Thank you all. And thankyou Ckbrothers for that review. Seriously, thanks a lot, it let me know that I'm doing well (and I'm not forgetting you, BananasRock). And it made my day. =3 And yes there is a load of Doctor Who references aren't there? Mind you, there's an awful lot in Zoey and Rythian series so yeah...**

**Yes, and I am WELL aware of the fact that this is SOOOOO late. School's a bitch okay? Admittedly, school was off for a week cause of a flood but hey, leave me to my laziness.**

**On to chapter 4, where (finally) Strawfingers makes an appearance!**

* * *

><p><span>Sjin<span>

It was when Zoey and Rythian disappeared over the hill when the swirling black vortex appeared in the clouds.

And when the screaming started.

Lightning was crackling from the vortex. Darkness rolled out of it, all Hell broke loose. Everyone was screaming, they had no idea what was going on. Sjin was no exception. He was yelling over the pandemonium, trying to bring order back to the farm. He tried not to show his own fear, but he was definitely botching all attempts at that. He was shaking violently, the whites of his eyes more prominent, matching his guests.

_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!_

In a split second of rationalism, it occurred to him that he was being frightened over things that weren't really _that _scary. The vortex was just spilling out black mist. Albeit creepy, it the mist wasn't doing anything. It was if it radiated fear. The black vortex in the clouds was yet to show any danger. Well, except the lightning.

Oh... The lightning.

The lightning was now starting to hit the ground, exploding on contact. Sjin's eyes locked on Minty. She was kneeling on the ground, her hands over her ears and screaming. He saw the lightning arcing in the sky. In a split second, it was changing direction. Heading towards Minty. There was no way that this lightning was natural. Lightning doesn't just switch directions like that, and it is much, much faster than the lightning he was witnessing. The lightning was racing only as fast as a galloping horse.

He ran over to Minty, racing the lightning towards her. He won the race, and pushed her out of the way. But the lightning hit him instead. Everything was going black, and he was vaguely aware of a glowing blue light behind his eyes.

_I hate it when this happens..._

* * *

><p><span>Minty<span>

Minty looked over, and screamed when she saw Sjin's body glowing blue. He was disappearing behind the light. She knew he would be regenerating, but that doesn't take the pain away from seeing the ones you love die. She sobbed quietly as the light cut of and disappeared along with his body, ignoring the chaos around her.

Thirty second later, she saw Sjin burst through the front doors of the farmhouse, five seconds before Rythian and Zoey arrived back at the chaos riddled party. She ran over to Sjin and hugged him promptly. He hugged back, and yelled over to Rythian. "Can you destroy that thing?!"

"I don't really know!" Rythian yelled back. "I've never seen this before! I'll try!" But there was no need, the mist suddenly sank into the ground, and the vortex began closing. But not before an obscured figure passed through it.

The figure hovered in the air, just watching. He then splayed his hand, and Minty stood up straighter in confusion. The other guests mirrored her actions, with their own faces masked in confusion. Their fear was gone, it was as if a great weight had been removed from their shoulders, like a spell had been lifted.

_Holy shit it was a spell._

She looked at the figure in the sky. He was certainly strange. He had a deep purple skull for a head, and his outfit was one akin to that you would put on a scarecrow. A gleaming sword with a purple shine was at his hip. Though he had no eyes, Minty could felt him staring into her soul, digging away at her being, finding her deepest darkest secrets. With the little magic she knew, she made a mental telepathic block, and the uneasy feeling subsided immediately.

Minty looked over to the other sorcerer in the party, to see if he figured it was a telepathic spell searching their brains. Rythian nodded at her in confirmation, seeming to already know what she was thinking. She looked at Rythian's face again and was shocked to find what she saw. "Impossible," Rythian whispered, his eyes wide. Eyes wide with an expression Minty was sure had never been on the sorcerer's face ever before.

Fear.

* * *

><p><span>Rythian<span>

It was impossible. There was no way in this cursed world that it was possible, that _he _was here. Rythian looked around in the crowd. How many of these people would die? How many of his friends would die and never wake up? The fear in his eyes were plain to see, but he didn't care that everybody could see it. He needed to get all these people out of here, before it was too late.

Before _he _kills them. And he _WILL _kill them.

He opened his mouth to shout in alarm, but he felt something probing around in his mind again, he muttered in the tongue of magic. The feeling halted again. _He _was was searching for something in there, in Rythian's mind.

The figure in the sky opened his mouth, well, his jaw really. A commanding raspy voice came out. "I am Strawfingers. Bow before me. You are my slaves now. Don't disobey me, don't refuse my orders."

"And if we do refuse?" asked Simon. Everyone nodded their agreements with him. Even Rythian had to admit it looked a tad bit silly that Strawfingers just waltzed in here and ordered them all around like slaves. But Rythian knew better. If Strawfingers was here, than that meant they _were_ about to become his slaves. Strawfingers' face shaped into an expression crossed between a sneer and a look of utter disgust. "Then die."

The black lightning commenced once more, this time shooting out of Strawfingers' palm. It arced across the sky before enveloping Simon, and he screamed. The dwarf dropped to the ground, still fizzling with black electricity. Simon shook once, then lay deathly still. Why wasn't he regenerating right now? Rythian noticed a small arrow sticking from Simon's heart.

_No. Oh God, please no. How? That type of magic is long forgotten! For that matter, HOW THE FUCK IS HE EVEN HERE?!_

Lewis was on his knees, crying by his best friend's side. He desperately leaned down to listen to the dwarf's steady breathing, and Rythian knew Lewis would not feel Simon's breath. Lewis grabbed Simon's arm, and searched his wrist for where he should feel his friend's pulse. With wide eyes Rythian saw Lewis - the Yogs' leader, supposedly the strongest of them - paled and said those two impossible words. "He's dead."

* * *

><p><span>Zoey<span>

Zoey had seen a lot of things in her life. Both happy and sad. She had seen previously though impossible things. She had seen new worlds, old ones, and her home world being torn to shreds as Duncan and Sjin fought and consequently destroyed the world. She had witnessed their new home, their new world being created before her by magic beyond her as she fell from the sky. All of these impossible things.

But never had she seen a Playaak die.

It was impossible. Biologically. The light would appear and their body would disappear. Only the Mobai stayed dead. They had no light when they died. Their corpses remained behind when their spirits floated to where ever spirits go. And yet here she was, looking at Simon the dwarf - a Playaak - lying on the hard ground dead. Everyone stared at his body in shock, but Zoey looked up at he who called himself Strawfingers.

_Well that is creepy._

Strawfingers was looking back at her with curiosity. She felt something stirring within her mind. _"You're a curious one, aren't you? I shall see you later." _Zoey gasped. It was Strawfingers inside her head, she was sure. Rythian looked at her, then squinted his eyes in concentration. The feeling inside her head vanished. And apparently, so did Strawfingers. He was nowhere to be found. Zoey looked around wildly.

_Where is he? Where the bloody Hell is h-_

Zoey screamed. Something was grabbing onto her foot. She looked down and saw a skeletal hand coming from the ground and taking hold of her foot. She was thoroughly confused. And then the earth around the hand moved, and a gleaming white skull looked up at her. She screamed again as the skeleton started climbing out of the ground, still clutching her foot. She saw a sword in a scabbard attached to its' waist. She wasted no more time after seeing the sword. She kick outwards, and the skeleton's arm that was holding her foot went flying, ripping itself from the arm socket. She shouted the alarm.

All around the group, skeletons began crawling out of the ground like grubs. And _all_ of them had weapons. Bows and arrows, swords, daggers, axes, they were all armed. And then the moaning started. The terrible, wailing, moaning. The source of this moaning was revealed as zombies began climbing from the ground along with the skeletons. "OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Zoey shouted as she kicked a skeleton's skull of its shoulders. Rythian just grit his teeth. Weapons came out of nowhere and into the Playaak's hands. They began fighting. They cut through the enemies one by one. But there must have been thousands of them. Heads were chopped off, guts were spilled and there was a Hell of a lot of blood on the farm. Zoey watched in awe as Rythian clicked his fingers, and summoning a spark. The small fire in his palms became a raging infernal flamethrower that washed over the skeletons and zombies.

The flesh of the zombies burned away, and what were once zombies dropped to the ground dead. Zoey looked around, looking for her next opponent, but there were none. She observed her fellow Playaak for injuries, but they all seemed relatively unscathed. A booming chuckle then filled the farm battleground. They looked up at the farmhouse to see Strawfingers lounging on the roof. "Round two," he said.

* * *

><p><span>Teep<span>

"Round two," Strawfingers said, still laying on the farmhouse roof. A clacking noise then started. Teep looked around him to see the bones of the skeletons reassembling.

_Oh, Hell._

Teep flung his arm backwards and reached for an arrow. He notched it, and shot it at a skeleton. It hit is at the joint were the spine meets the pelvis, and then the skeleton fell to pieces. He repeated this action nineteen times, each of his arrows finding their exact intended mark. He reached his arm back again after the twentieth arrow, and mentally swore as he felt no arrows in the quiver.

Teep flung his bow onto his back, and cracked his neck. His eyes flashed an electric green as he began growing and growing. His bones elongated, and his jaw stretched into a snout. He was soon in his T-rex form. Even the mindless skeletons seemed to hesitate when they saw his massive dinosaur body. He flew threw the skeleton army, thrashing his strong tail at them and chomping down on the bones. He gnashed his teeth, and roared at the skeletons. He began jumping and stomping on the enemy's bony bodies, crushing them under his weight. He showed no mercy as a skeleton was about to skewer Minty, and swallowed the thing whole. The battle was over after his bony meal.

Teep looked up at Strawfingers, who had his tyrannical back turned and was slowly walking away from the farm. This was Teep's chance. As he walked over to a fallen arrow, he quickly morphed into his humanoid form. He swung the bow from his back, and notched the arrow. He breathed out, and took careful aim at Strawfingers' heart, and then let the arrow fly. At the last possible second, Strawfingers turned around and caught the arrow. His purple skull gleamed in the sun, and he threw the arrow down at Teep with superhuman force.

Teep had just enough time to widen his eyes as the arrow pierced his heart.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN<strong>

**Why hello there. Now before you kill me for not updating soone-**

**WHO THREW THAT CHAIR!?**

**Was it you? *points* I'm keeping an eye on you... Anyway, before you kill me for not updating sooner I'd like you to know that I didn't have time. Plus I'm lazy. Yeah... Though you _will _be happy to know that this school term has finished, meaning I have more time to update and no homework to get in the way. So...yay?**

**See you next chapter,**

**BAI!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN**

**Umm...hi? *dodges tomato* WHO THREW THAT? SERIOUSLY, STOP THROWING THINGS AT ME WHEN I'M LATE! Anyway, yeah it's been a long time... So I decided to surprise you with a longer than normal-ish chapter! I kind of lost inspiration to do this story, but I decided to get inspired again today. And for all you Whovians, I have a surprise for you at the end of the chapter!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span>Duncan<span>

They were all gathered inside the farmhouse, waiting for news. Everyone was chattering, in a sombre kind of way. But not Duncan. Never Duncan. He watched the door to the room where Teep lied cracked open, and Zoey slipped out. Everyone hushed as they saw her standing there. Finally someone asked the question they were all dying to know the answer to. "How is he?"

Zoey looked up at them, and let the tears on her face show. "He's not good. Whatever Strawfingers did, it put Teep in a coma." Her voice was gravelly, like she had been crying for hours. And truth be told, Duncan knew she probably had. He cleared his throat, and all the attention went to him in that room. "We need to discuss what we shall do with this 'Strawfingers'. He killed three of our own today, which is biologically impossible, and put another in a coma. We need to figure out a plan to attac-"

"This is hardly the time to discuss _battle strategies _Duncan. Three of our member are dead. Benji, Sam and Simon where your _friends_. Have you no respect?!" Zoey cried incredulously.

"Zoey," Rythian whispered, looking at her pleadingly. "Please." Duncan watched as Zoey looked around that room for support, but she found none. They were all too busy hanging their heads, thinking about the friends they lost that day. Lewis then spoke up. "Duncan is right. We _do_ need to discuss this attack immediately. Even if it might cause disrespect to the dead." He motioned for Zoey to sit down at the only unoccupied chair in the room, next to Rythian.

"Now we all-"

"You know him," Minty said, looking at Rythian.

Rythian looked at her with zero expression on his face. "Pardon?"

_Well this is about to get interesting. _Duncan mused.

"When you first saw Strawfingers, you said 'Impossible'. You know him." Minty mumbled, her eyes downcast. Everyone looked at Rythian expectantly, and even a little curiously. "Yes, I know him."

"How?" Hannah said through gritted teeth.

"Because I killed him once before." Everyone looked at Rythian in surprise.

_Scratch that, _very _interesting._

Hannah looked at Rythian in pure confusion. "I hate to have to repeat myself but, _how_?"

"I ran across him before. He was the offspring of a human female Playaak and one of those human Mobai. What are they called? Oh yes, the testificates. He was a magic user and had the ability to heal like his mother, but like his father he wasn't immortal, like his dead mother."

Lewis looked at Rythian in a puzzled way. "I'm sorry, did you just say his _dead mother_? Wasn't his mother a Playaak?"

"You know as well as I that Playaaks can die permanently if they do so choose Lewis." Everyone gasped. Duncan frowned. He felt like he was having a major case of deja vu with learning this information. "Um, no we can't Rythian. I'm pretty sure we would know if we could," said Kim-who was sitting next to Duncan-awkwardly.

"No you wouldn't. I made sure that no one could," he said pointedly to Kim, who's mouth was open to ask why. "Before I told you, there were only four who knew this. Me, Lewis, Strawfingers' mother and, before he died, Strawfingers."

"This is crazy," said Martyn, who was adjusting his headband at the other end of the table.

"You know if you guys want to know how I know Strawfingers, you can stop interrupting me."

"Sorry."

"Anyway, he wasn't immortal like us. And he so desperately wanted to be. He captured his mother and...experimented on her." Everyone looked horrified. "He killed her repetitively, just to study the regeneration process. He tried doing a blood transfusion with his mother. But he took to much blood and she died and began regenerating. But instead of the blue light of regeneration, there was just...nothing. Of course there was not actually _nothing_, there was her body. She was dead, permanently, we later discovered. She must've given up hope that her son would give up this madness." Duncan watched as Rythian paused and shook his head. "He was evil, Strawfingers. And I couldn't let him be immortal. I killed him. It was a waste, really. He was a fine sorcerer."

Duncan asked the question that was bugging him. "So how the hell is he alive right now?"

Rythian sighed. "It would seem the blood transfusion worked." Everyone began whispering to each other and gasping in surprise.

"QUIET!" Lewis boomed.

"So Rythian, do tell, why on earth does he have a purple skull for a head?" asked Duncan.

"His whole skeleton should be purple, in fact. I killed him with Enderbane. When Enderbane kills something that is not an Enderman, there skeleton turns purple and their flesh begins to rot extremely fast. He should have been able to heal his flesh back, but I don't think he can heal anymore."

"Why not?" said Sjin.

"Because I think the fact that he isn't actually a Playaak and he regenerated may have befuddled his healing ability and now he can only regenerate. When a Playaak regenerates, that's their healing powers in process, but slightly different and more powerful to bring them back to life. I think that because Strawfingers had no regeneration ability in the first place, when he regenerated, his healing ability changed so he could be brought back to life, but now it can't change back. Ergo, purple skull for a head."

Duncan pondered this for a while, as that unsettling feeling that he already knew this came back again. "Fair enough."

"I'm not finished. He never should have regenerated in the first place. I buried him far from anyone, and even then put magical sigils around the grave so he couldn't regenerate or get himself out." Duncan could now see where Rythian's problem was. Strawfingers couldn't regenerate _inside_ the grave, so somebody would have had to get him out of there before he could regenerate. And to be doubly sure, Duncan knew he put other sigils around so that Strawfingers, in the event that he did regenerate, could not just walk out. Somebody would've had to get him out of the gravesite. Which means...

_Strawfingers has an accomplice. _Duncan looked around the table at the other Playaaks as suspicion grew that one among them might be a traitor. His gaze came to fall on Sjin, who was twiddling his thumbs and looking like the very _picture _of suspicion. And it seemed that Rythian came to the same conclusion as Duncan did a the same time.

"Well he never could have gotten out. And even if he did, he couldn't regenerate because he was dead for so long. He would need a massive surge of energy to regenerate. But don't worry, he couldn't have gotten out," said Rythian, even though his body language said to worry like hell. Duncan smirked as Rythian's cold gaze fell upon Sjin, who was still twiddling his thumbs. "Unless, of course, a farmer decided to settle near his grave," he said as he nodded at Duncan to take that as his cue, who was thinking what Rythian was thinking.

And boy did Duncan take that cue. "And said farmer decided to scout the area around his land..." he trailed off, inviting Rythian to finish.

"And said farmer came across Strawfingers' grave..." said Rythian.

"And said farmer thought that Strawfinger's bones were just stone carvings..." said Duncan

"And said farmer thought that said carvings would make an amazing scarecrow..."

"And said farmer left the 'scarecrow' out in a storm..."

"And said 'scarecrow' got struck by lightning..."

"And said lightning gave a lot of energy to said 'scarecrow'..."

"Which was actually Strawfingers' bones..."

"And say the lightning 'surged' into Strawfingers..."

"And gave enough energy so that amazing 'scarecrow'..."

"Who was actually Strawfingers..."

"Could begin regenerating," finished off Rythian.

"And this is all hypothetical of course, there is no farmer," said Duncan sarcastically as he stared across the table at Sjin, who was sweating profusely and looking down a his hands. "You okay Sjin? You kind of look like you have something to say..."

"Oops?"

"You accidently unleashed a matricidal immortal maniac and your response is 'oops'?" said Martyn.

"Yeeesss?" said Sjin a bit uncertainly. At that point Duncan did what any natural person would do and facepalmed.

Lewis shook his head slowly. "It's late, we'll talk more in the morning. Everybody go find a bedroom to sleep in. Goodnight."

"Do I get a say in this?" whined Sjin. "It is _my _house."

Lewis gave him a look. "No, no you don't." Everyone began filing out of the farmhouse's dining room and upstairs into one of the five bedrooms. Zoey instead slipped into the next room where Teep was lying. From what Duncan could see in the split second the door was wide enough, Teep's condition hadn't changed. Rythian made to follow her, but Duncan grasped his arm and gave him a 'we need to talk' face. Rythian sat back down. They were the only ones left in the dining room. "What do you want Duncan?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what? Being a dickhead? Tormenting Zoey? Bombing our home?"

Duncan winced. "All of them, I suppose."

"Why the sudden change of heart? Was it the death of one of your best friends?" Said Rythian. As he spoke the air became colder and colder.

"Yes."

Rythian's expression softened, and the air grew warm again. "Oh."

"'Oh' indeed."

"I'm sorry that was rude and horrible..."

"It's okay, Rythian, really." he sighed. Duncan raised his hanging head and looked at Rythian. "How is she?" Rythian knew exactly what he meant.

"Zoey's fine but she's...unstable." Rythian admitted somewhat reluctantly.

"Unstable?"

"Her personality and emotions change frequently. Sometimes she the fearless, happy young woman I knew her to be, but most of the time she's either, scared, angry emotionless or worse; cold like me."

"Oh god what have I done," muttered Duncan.

"She's getting better you know," said Rythian, trying to make him feel better.

"No thanks to me. After the losses of today, I think I understand your hate for me. Just the hate I feel towards _him _for killing Simon, one of my best friends...I don't think I can torment you or Zoey anymore."

"Thank you."

Suddenly Duncan remembered something. "Rythian, holy shit I just remembered! When Zoey sang today, I think she put me in a trance."

"You think Zoey may be a Siren?" Rythian whispered.

"She has to be, Zoey was the only one singing at that time. And I'm pretty sure she sang no spells either." Duncan said quietly. "Correct me if I'm wrong."

"No, you're right. She said no spells while she sang."

"Shit Rythian, do you even _know _how dangerous Sirens are?" Duncan whispered.

"Believe me, I know." Rythian looked around. "We should continue this in the morning. Goodnight." Duncan said goodnight back, and followed him up the stairs. And Duncan, along with Rythian, never even noticed that night that Teep's door was slightly ajar, and that Zoey was behind it, listening to every word the two men spoke...

* * *

><p><span>Lewis<span>

There was no denying the fact that Strawfingers had to go down.

The problem was figuring out how. But it seemed that Rythian knew. Or at least, Lewis suspected he did.

_He'd better._

"Tell us of any knowledge that may aid us, Rythian."

Lewis watched as the sorcerer sighed. "I want you to know that none of us are safe from the clutches of Death anymore." This comment caused everyone to go pale. "I believe there is a spell, a long forgotten one, and for good reason too, that Strawfingers is using."

"Care to enlighten us on what it is called?" Nilesy asked.

"Necroyaak, if you are to believe the stories."

"That spell is a myth and you know it Rythian," said Hannah sceptically. "I learned the myths on what is possible, every sorcerer has. And _that_, is not possible."

"That is what the Elders would have you believe," spoke Rythian calmly.

Hannah and Minty both swore. "Jesus, the _Elders_ are involved? That's how powerful it is?" Minty said in awe. Lewis watched in confusion as Rythian nodded.

"What are these Elders?" he asked as his voice retained the confusion.

"Supposedly they were incredibly powerful beings, humanoid, the stories say they were the size of two full grown men, but we think they were just regular sized. They were the first users of magic, and the only ones to have ever the magic Source, where all magic comes from," Minty said without missing a beat.

"Well, shit," Sips said.

"Regardless, the Necroyaak is the only thing besides our wish that can kill a Playaak. The spell itself is originally a liquid and in that form it's completely harmless. But once it's imbued on a weapon, it turns fatal. It generally looks like a purple sheen on the weapon. If you are killed by that weapon, your body will attempt to heal itself, and than when the blinding blue light fades, your corpse has disappeared, and it won't be coming back. Sometimes the attempted healing takes place immediately after death, sometimes hours, but no longer than two days." Rythian imformed.

"That's why Sam, Benji and Simon's bodies disappeared after the battle," Martyn realised. Once again, Rythian nodded.

"Is that what happened to Teep? Why he's in the coma?" Zoey said sombrely. The mood quickly turned sombre with Zoey.

"In a way, kind of," said Hannah.

"You know what happened?" Lewis asked his girlfriend.

"Well, from what I know of the lore of the Necroyaak, you can sort of "leak" it's properties onto other weapons." Hannah said as she tried to rack her brain for the rest of the information. "Say if you were holding two daggers, and one of them had the spell on it. If they make physical contact, the Necroyaak dagger will leak some of it's properties onto the other dagger. But it's far more weak. That's why Teep's in a coma and not healing instead of dead."

_Well that's just fucking fantastic. How the Hell did he get Teep though?_

"Strawfingers caught Teep's arrow and hit him with it!" Duncan remembered.

"So how the Hell did he leak it?" said Zoey impatiently.

Lewis was quiet. Very quiet, until a thought struck him. "Did anyone else notice that his fingers were sharpened to a point?"

"Oh my god," Kim gasped.

"The spell is on Strawfingers' fingers," said Duncan. Lewis watched him as an odd expression crossed over Duncan's face. It looked like he was an amnesiac with deja vu.

"To the point, how do we fix the coma?" said Zoey straight forwardly.

A hushed silence fell over the tree sorcerers in the room. The only ones who knew about the spell. "We can't," Minty whispered ashamedly.

"What the Hell are you saying? He's going to be practically asleep for the rest of his life?" Zoey spat.

The three magic users nodded.

"Well," Duncan said. "There _is_ one way."

Rythian, Zoey and Lewis looked at him strangely before their eyes widened. "No."

"Absolutely not."

"That is literally rule _one_."

"What? What? What is he talking about?" Kim yelled.

Lewis gritted his teeth. "Duncan here, is suggesting we kill Teep." The room exploded into outrage. Lewis fought to keep them under control, and in silence.

"Just hear me out," Duncan said. "Killing him will start his regeneration process, and in doing so it will heal him fully, and he will no longer be in a comatose state."

Lewis clenched his jaw. "If there is no other option. If there is no other way. If we are incredibly desperate, then we will kill him," he said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Lewis bored holes into Duncan with his eyes. "I hope you know how badly this goes against our code."

"I know. And I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't think there wasn't any other way."

Rythian looked over at Lewis. "So what do we do now?" he asked.

Lewis looked around the room at his friends, all looking to him for the decision to be made. Lewis though of Simon then, his best friend who he will never see again.

"We find this spell. We hunt Strawfingers down like a bloody pack of wolves. And for fuck's sake, we will kill the bloody bastard."

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN<strong>

**Well we finished that chapter didn't we. This was a major part of the story, so I'm hoping I did it good.**

**SOMEWHAT IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT FOR THE WHOVIANS!**

**As I said before, I have a little surprise for you guys. I lost motivation for this series, but I got the motivation back for one reason, I got another plot bunny. And it's to do with Doctor Who. So yes, I'm going to start writing a Doctor Who fanfic while writing this series as well. I'm sincerely hoping that the Doctor Who fanfic will help motivate me to continue writing this story, so fingers crossed.**

**Anyway, have fun with stuff and things!**

**BAI!**


End file.
